


Strawberry Kisses

by AndyArchives



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxious!bones, Body Worship, Demisexual Bones, Established Relationship, First Time, Kirk said bottom dysphoria who?, M/M, PIV sex with trans male, Transgender Kirk, When you use so much protection no god could ever impregnate you, demisexual mccoy, fingering with trans male, handjobs, oral sex with trans male, strawberry flavored lube, trans experiences differ from person to person!, trans man kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyArchives/pseuds/AndyArchives
Summary: There should be more trans man Kirk where he is worshipped like he deserves to be. As a transmasc person I felt like...I needed to make this lol
Relationships: Bones/Kirk, Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy, Kirk/Bones, Leonard McCoy/Jim Kirk, McKirk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags state, reminder that this fic includes a trans man engaging in PIV sex with a cis man, as well as Bones going down on Kirk and fingering him vaginally. Kirk has no bottom dysphoria, essentially. If this triggers you be warned~

When Jim had told Bones he was trans it wasn’t any big fuss. In fact, he’d learned solely through sharing a room with him and seeing him in his binder one day. He’d reddened and stiffened up at first, but McCoy was quick witted. He remembered he cracked some innocent joke to immediately break the tension and seeing the stress drain out of Jim’s clear blue eyes. Not much else. Jim said “sorry I didn’t tell you before you saw me half naked” and Bones had chuckled and shrugged it off.

Somehow, that shrug graduated to Bones holding Jim’s hand before his top surgery during winter break. 

Jim had never had surgery before. He was scared, crying into Bones’s hand and clinging like it was his one lifeline.

“Doctors have been doin’ this for centuries, man,” he’d said, doing everything he could to be calm for him. “It’s all free, you’ll be back on your feet in three days. They’ve checked your system many times and there’s nothing that can go wrong in the anesthesiology department.”

“I don’t want to go to sleep,” Jim whispered, their faces so close he could feel the anxiety radiating off of him. 

“Yes you do,” Bones said. “Because when you wake up you’re gonna be free from all this shit. You can wear all those clothes you claim you can only pull off post-surgery despite me telling you to wear whatever you want every day. After this...you can feel more like you.”

“Right,” he said. He took a deep breath. “You’re right. See you on the other side, yeah?”

“Right by your side.” 

And he had been, and has been ever since. 

-

The door opened, but Jim was nowhere to be seen.

“Alright, is this where I find out this is all an elaborate prank?” Mccoy said, his voice raised a bit.

“No! No, never!” 

A thundering of footsteps, and suddenly Jim was there in the living room, bare-footed and wild-eyed. He was dressed in head to toe black and just the sight of him made bones feel dizzy. 

“Sorry, Bones! I was...you know...prepping.”

“Right,” he said. “Um...I’m all good.”

“Drink?” Jim offered, heading quickly to the kitchen as if he’d already said yes.

“I’m okay,” he said. 

Jim frowned slightly. “You are?” 

Mccoy nodded. “I don’t want to get...sloppy. I figured our first time ought to be a little more special.”

“You don’t need to calm down first or anything?”

“Jim. Come on.” 

The corner of Jim’s mouth lifted in a self-confident smile. The only problem was, he knew some of the confidence was false.

“C’mere,” said Bones, beckoning Jim over to him. 

Jim dropped his eyes, slowly making his way over as Bones put his bag, shoes, and socks over by the door. When he was close enough, Bones squeezed both of his hands.

“You’re sure, right?” he asked, allowing his gruff voice to soften.

Jim answered by draping his arms over McCoy’s shoulders and pulling him in close. “If I were any more sure I’d start chasing you to the bedroom right now,” said Jim.

“Fine, fine,” he laughed, allowing himself to wrap his arms around Jim’s back and pull him in, chest-to-chest. “I love you,” he said, moving his hands so his arms were around his neck, his thumbs caressing the skin there.

“I love you too,” Jim said. It had taken them a long time to get to that point—where Jim could say he loved him back. “You know...I’ve never said that to a partner before.”

“I’m not surprised; you’re completely emotionally frigid.”

Jim cackled and nuzzled him, cheek to cheek. Bones couldn’t help but notice Jim had shaved for him. Jim’s facial hair was thin and patchy on its best of days, there were parts he’d missed near his ear. He felt the tickle of the unshaven stubble on his nose and placed a kiss on top of it.

“Do you wanna—?” Jim asked, nodding towards his bed.

Bones’s breathing hitched in his throat. He nodded and followed Jim to the bed. There, they collapsed onto Kirk’s large, plush mattress. Leonard found himself on top of Jim and felt a flash of white hot panic hit his stomach. He got off of Jim and leaned back on his heels.

“Sorry, uh...I need a minute.”

“Pretty early for a panic attack, Bones,” Jim commented. He propped himself up on his elbows and got serious. His mouth was pinched with worry. “Seriously, what’s up? We can always postpone again...”

“No, not this time,” Bones said, firmly. The fact he wanted to do this, if anything, was the only thing he was entirely sure of. “I’m not backing out I just, uh...need to talk through this.”

Jim smiled, genuinely this time. “I love how this entire time you’ve been the one holding us back sexually instead of me. I can’t say it doesn’t track for your character.”

Bones rubbed his face. “Well I’m sorry for trying to meet your needs, then,” he grumbled, crossing his arms.

“No!” said Jim. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you insecure. Did you want to ask me something?”

“I don’t know how to put it,” said Leonard. “Don’t laugh at me, but I did some research to see what to expect. I wanted to know how to...please you, I guess. I just wanted to know if there was any different kind of techniques or-or—,” he cut himself off. “That was stupid of me, wasn’t it?”

“No!” Said Jim. He smiled, a genuine flush building in his cheeks. “It’s sweet.” He touched Leonard’s forearm and trailed his fingers all the way to his own hand. He held his hands- smooth as silk to the touch, and kissed his open palm. “You’re sweet.”

“I just...is there anything specific you want to do? I’ve already taken the birth control and we’ve got both our test results, so we should be good to—,”

Jim silenced him by touching his finger to the doctor’s lips “I’m good in that area too. Listen: I’m a vocal bottom, so I promise you will not get lost.”

“Which—um—which—?”

“—whatever you’re about to ask, I can tell you right now you’re jumping the gun. Just...kiss me. Make love to me however you’re comfortable.”

At that, Bones relaxed. “You got music?”

Kirk pressed a button by his bedside table and the room filled with slow, sultry rock with striking vocals.

“Better?” He asked, laying back down. “You can still postpone again, I don’t mind.”

“No...I just want to do this right,” said bones, speaking carefully. He stared at Jim, clad in a white T shirt and shorts made out of stylish but comfortable-looking fabric. His clear blue eyes met his gaze and nearly struck him down again on the spot. 

He fixed the pillows next to Jim in the bed and laid down next to him. Jim turned so they could face each other, heads sharing a pillow. He leaned in and kissed Bones tenderly, stealing the breath from his lungs as he rushed to keep up with him, excitement stirring inside him.

Jim stopped, then stripped off his shirt. Bones did the same—they’ve done this many times before. Jim grinned, revealing a row of straight, beautiful teeth. His body had filled out more since he’d last seen him. His arms were broader, his muscles bigger. He had pecs now. God, he could remember his early days in the Academy, one year on T and still wearing awful, baggy clothes. 

They kissed again, mouths open and hungry. For a while they just kissed, allowing the feverish sensation to spread through their bodies and feeling the tingle of their tongues brushing together. He feasted on Jim, his tongue eagerly receiving his and falling into the rhythm of the music 

Their skin was hot against each other. Kirk spread his hands all over McCoy’s front and clung to the hair there. 

“Tell me what pace you want to go at,” said Kirk. “I know you’re demisexual so—,”

“—stop that. I’m not a shivering virgin, for god’s sake.”

Jim laughed. “I was just giving you a taste of your own concern.”

“Fair,” said McCoy. His smile melted into Jim’s and they were kissing again. 

Jim moaned into his mouth and asked “can I take off my pants?” 

McCoy nodded, opening his own pants for Kirk’s sake. They kissed more, their pace settled into a nice medium simmer. Leonard was starting to feel tension under his pants as the rest of his body started to wake up.

“Can I?” kirk asked, reaching for his pants.

He nodded and shifted so Kirk could take his pants off. They came off in one swift motion. Suddenly Bones felt naked, even still in his boxers. He felt a shiver pass through his body as he looked at Jim like he was being offered something he didn’t deserve.

“It’s okay,” Kirk smiled. He looked beautiful, muscular, and tan, spread out in his briefs. There was a whisper of blonde hair on his chest and lower tummy as well. “Hey,” Jim repeated. He touched McCoy’s chin and tilted it up so they were eye to eye.

“I know the deal,” said Bones “We’ve talked about it plenty.” 

“You can stop anytime.”

“God, shut up about my well-being already,” he smirked, the laughter easing the tension so they could pull themselves closer and kiss again. This time, Leonard scooted closer to Kirk and pressed their hips flush together

Jim gasped when their pelvises met—Bones was fully erect already, and the feel of him pressed against Jim made them both gasp in amazement. 

Kirk guided McCoy onto his back, and he obeyed, his arms spread out at his sides. Jim clenched his legs around Leonard’s hips and started to rock against him. They reached a nice rhythm that made the heat build quickly between them. As they kissed, McCoy moaned into his mouth until he felt the fabric of his boxers strain. He looked down and noticed the tip of his dick had slipped out of the slit in his boxers.

“Mm,” Kirk moaned, looking down at the same time he did. “Want me to handle that?”

He nodded, and Kirk had both of them naked in ten seconds. Bones looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing. Looking at Jim right away would overwhelm him completely. He would look at him later, after he’d relaxed.

He gasped as Jim’s warm, lubricated hand wrapped around his dick and started to stroke him. He let out a shuddering breath and found himself gasping for air as Jim started to work up to the tip of his cock.

He shivered and let out a strained groan as Jim made sure his dick was fully covered in the lube he’d coated his hands in.

Kirk wiped off the remainder of the lube between his own legs, and McCoy finally dared to look at him. 

Jim’s pubic hair was darker than his blonde hair was, a deep brown scattered around his thighs like a constellation that came together and gathered close around his genitalia. His clit was pink and swollen, poking out between a nestle of soft hair. 

He wanted his mouth on it—but he wasn’t sure how to ask. He didn’t know what Jim wanted or even what he liked to call what he was getting such a lovely glance of. 

Jim stretched out for him, something of an invitation for him to keep looking. Then he rolled over, so he was beside him on his back while McCoy drank in the full sight of him.

He sat up, stroking Kirk’s chest as he gazed at him, feeling unworthy to even be looking at him. His eyes traveled up Jim’s body, past his adorable navel and his small, soft tummy. His pecs were well defined. He’d chosen to keep his top surgery scars; he was proud of them. Gazing at the pink line across his boyfriend’s chest, he could feel his own pride for Jim radiate through his heart. Jim had come such a long way in the past three years he’d known him.

“You’re amazing,” he found himself whispering, his fingers stroking his skin and the hair on his chest lightly, almost afraid to come close.

“No, you’re amazing,” Jim rebuffed, his voice soft and sweet as he drew McCoy’s face close to his. He kissed him, tracing his tongue along the rim of his lower lip as he asked into his mouth, “I want your mouth on me.”

McCoy felt his body melt at the command. He quickly kissed his way down Kirk’s body, until he was able to hook his hands around his legs. 

“Uh,” Bones paused, licking his lips as he tried to figure out how to phrase his next question. All the websites had told him to use gender neutral language when first engaging with a trans person sexually, and he didn’t want to accidentally cause him any dysphoria. “Which...hole do you want me to focus on?”

Jim snorted, then it escalated into a chuckle. “You can use the clinical terms, doc.”

“Ugh. Don’t call me ‘doc,’ and make me regret fucking you,” said Bones, chuckling along with him.

“Suck my clit. Gentle with the tip, ‘kay?”

Bones felt all the oxygen leave him as he nodded, weakly, and obeyed.

He started by kissing around his thighs, tasting the skin in the soft crevice where his thigh met his hip. Jim moaned, and cupped his cheek in his hand. Leonard dove towards his clit, open-mouthed.

The small amount of lube that was on Kirk’s clit tasted of strawberries. As his tongue swirled over Kirk’s clit, he started to taste him. His clit tasted deep and earthy and hot. Jim inhaled sharply on contact. 

Bones moved his mouth towards the base of his clit and began to suck, his tongue swirling over the hardened tip as he went. 

Jim moaned deep in the back of his throat and clenched his legs and arms so Leonard’s head pressed closer against him. He licked his clit up and down and gave it a gentle suck. 

“Flick your tongue over it a little,” Jim moaned, his body curling in towards him. After a moment he said “okay. Finger me.  
Three.”

“Three...fingers?” He asked. “Um...which—?”

“The same hole you’ve been focusing on, bud,” said Kirk, bursting into giggles again. “I’m sorry, you’re just...cute.” 

Bones sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re hot, you know that?” 

“Yes I do,” said Jim, with a smirk. 

McCoy looked around. Jim anticipated his needs and handed him the bottle of lube he’d used before.

Bones coated his fingers in the stuff, letting it get warm as he touched Kirk’s tender clit, and slid three fingers between the soft pink lips down there.

”move your fingers towards yourself, palm up,” said Jim. 

He obeyed and fingered him in a scooping motion upwards, which made Jim moan in an obscene way. He kept going until finally Jim said “fuck me. And if you ask what hole again I’m gonna kill you.”

“Bastard. I ought to leave you high and dry,” said Bones, with the strong implication that he very much could tease him all night.

Bones lifted Kirk’s legs over his shoulders and touched his dick, gently guiding it inside Jim. 

He moaned out loud again, this time louder and deeper as Bones started to find a rhythm. Finally he found the right speed so he could relax, Jim moving with him and vice versa until Bones’s whole world was Jim, Jim, Jim...

McCoy felt like he was having tunnel vision. He groaned, feeling a flush enter his dick as he finished inside of Jim, gently rocking forward and back until he finished. 

“I’m almost there,” moaned Kirk. “Hand me my vibrator?” 

Mccoy looked where Kirk was pointing and saw a small black silicone toy in the shape of an egg. He handed it to Jim.

“Finger me,” he gasped after he turned the vibrator on.

McCoy plunged his fingers into Kirk once more, focusing every bit of strength into his hands. Jim gasped, groaned, and threw his head back. He moved the small vibrating toy over his clit as McCoy thrust his soft fingers into him.

“You’re so fucking hot,” McCoy mumbled against Kirk’s knee.

Kirk moaned again, his sounds only getting more desperate, more broken with panting. 

“You like praise, huh?” asked Bones. 

“Mm-hmm,” he whined, followed by “please, Bones.”

“You’re so good. You’re doing so good, hon.”

With that, McCoy felt Kirk’s insides move as an orgasm rocked his body. It lasted so long he surprised Bones when he finally finished.

“Well Damn, you ought to tip me after that,” said Bones.

Jim grinned devilishly, and shivered again. “Benefits of being on testosterone.” He pulled bones in for a kiss. Bones collapsed on top of him and covered his face and neck with tiny sweet kisses.

Jim laughed again as he started to nibble on his ears, which he knew damn well were ticklish spots.

Jim’s mouth formed a relaxed smile. “I love you,” he murmured, his eyes meeting his boyfriend’s.

“I love you too.”

*


End file.
